Maka découvre le secret de son passé
by Kira Horuji
Summary: Voilà bon c'est ma première fanfic, mon inspiration vien en écrivant donc il y a un peu de tout, bonne lecture tous conseils sont acceptés
1. Chapter 1 : Cauchemar

Bonjour voici ma toute première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des coms et a donner des conseils merci.

Résumé : Maka découvre un secret que Shibusen gardé depuis 17 ans, comment va-t' elle réagir face à ceci ? Ses souvenirs ? Cette vie qu'elle a vécu durant tout se temps. Comment cette histoire va-t'elle tourner ? SoulxMaka

_Chapitre : 1_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dans une forêt, ou seule une lueur de lune éclairait un chemin, une jeune fille à couettes, aux cheveux blonds délavées, âgée de 17 ans marchait d'un pas hésitant, sans savoir où elle se trouvait ni même où aller, effrayée par des grognements, des cries de douleurs et de tristesses...Au bout d'un moment, elle vit un loup noir surgir de nul par, mesurant plus de 5 mètres de haut avec des yeux couleur rouge effrayant, une mâchoire a moitie ouverte, laissant apparaître des crocs acérés plaine de sang.

Celui-ci se mit a grogner et a se lancer à toute vitesse après la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit a fuir, courant le plus vite possible sans s'arrêter, au bout de quelques minutes de course elle se mit a crier le nom de son arme, Soul, sans succès, aucune cachette où se faufiler, aucunes branches pour s'y réfugier, elle courut, courut en cherchant une issu à ce cauchemar.

Au bout de 2h elle s'arrêtât net, essoufflée par cette course, puis en levant la tête, remarqua qu' elle était désormais encerclée par des hommes, vêtus de noirs, pointant leurs armes en sa direction, la jeune fille se remit a courir encore et encore des larmes se mirent a couler, puis un filet tomba sur elle, qui s'effondra au sol, la jeune fille fût rejoint par les hommes en noir, qui commençaient à faire couler son sang, la torturant en lui plantant des coups de couteaux, lui donnant d'énormes coups de pieds, des plaies commencèrent a se former sur son petit corps.

Puis, les hommes s'éloignèrent en laisse la jeune blonde pour morte, au bout de quelque minute, elle se réveilla et remarqua que ses blessures se refermèrent dans une très faible lueur et commenca a paniquer."

- OI MAKA ! MAKA REVEILLE-TOI CE N'EST QU' UN CAUCHEMAR JE SUIS LA TOUT VA BIEN ! OI ! MAKA ! Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, essayant de réveiller son amie.

Puis la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, les yeux grand ouvert, en pleure et respirant a une vitesse que la jeune fille mit sa main sur sa poitrine comme soutient pour calmer son petit coeur.

Après quelques segondes de combat, commencent à se calmer, la jeune fille sentit une âme inquiète puis une voix ainsi qu'une main douce vint apaiser son cœur encore essoufflée par ce cauchemar.

-Maka...Tout va bien ce n'est que moi je suis là..., que c'est-il passé ? Lui demanda son arme.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Soul sans donner de réponses. Celui-ci lui essuya les yeux du bout du pouce, puis la jeune meister éclata en sanglot tout en se jetant contre le torse de l'albinos, qui n' hésita pas à la réconforter en la serrant délicatement dans ses bras, sans poser plus de questions afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprit.

il était près de 4h du matin, et Soul se disat.

_Heureusement que nous sommes samedi, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait pue gérer notre fatigue en cours._

Au bout d'une demi heure, Maka s'endormi dans un t-shirt trempé de larmes, puis son arme la remit dans son lit et se retourna pour retourner se coucher sans faire de bruit, mais sentit quelque chose le retenir fermement, il tourna la tête et s' aperçut que la jeune blonde, ne voulant pas le lâcher il se rassit et Maka lui dit d'une voix tremblante et épuisée.

-S' il te plait...Reste avec moi je t'en supplie...Ne me quitte pas j'ai peur...

Le jeune albinos lui demanda d'une voix douce et en se posant mille questions qu'il se retint.

-Quels hommes en noirs ?...Que c'est il passé ? Ne t'en fais pas je suis là, personne viendra te toucher...

Puis la jeune fille, dans un sourire le lâcha et s'endormit paisiblement, en sentant la présence de Soul avec sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux, et elle ne fit plus de cauchemars, au bout de quelque minute il partit se recoucher en laissant les deux portes de leur chambre ouverte, afin d'être plus rapide au cas ou.

Le lendemain matin, Soul sentit un pois sur son ab domaine, ainsi qu'une petite difficulté à respirer, il ouvrit les yeux et se figea sur une poitrine bien formée qui fit couler son nez. Il fit un bond en arrière et remarqua que c'était Blair, celle-ci lui dit.

-Nyaou, Soul? Veux-tu jouer avec Blair nyaa? Lui demande t'elle d'une voix très sexy comme tous les matins.

-Blair descend de là tout de suite tu ne veux pas que Maka nous voie dans cette position? Et...VAS T' HABILLEEEEEERRRRRRR ! Lui hurla le jeune albinos.

La petite chatte fila a toute vitesse comme une voleuse pour s' habiller et éviter d'avoir des représailles par Soul et Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite que pas mal de personnes attendaient avec impatience je tiens a remercier Primo et Aya La Tueuse et Ayumi l'Ange pour vos coms ^^

Chapitre 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est midi, et le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel, observant avec son rire sadique la ville animée, par des gens qui marchent, discutent et des enfant qui courent et jouent sous la surveillance de leurs parents.

La jeune Maka s'assit à moitie endormi, réveillée par le bruit extérieur, elle entendit une poignet de porte être manipulée, elle tourna la tête et aperçu son arme qui venait la réveiller.

-Ah tu es levée, je venais justement pour.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux vides entourés par des cernes bien visibles, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'albinos, il s'approcha d'elle, lui touchant le front au cas ou elle aurait de la fièvre ce qui fût le cas, il s'assit près d'elle et lui posa des questions concernant son cauchemar qui l'avait tant perturbé.

-Dis moi ce qui c'est passé dans ton rêve, qui sont ses hommes en noirs comme tu hurlais? Qu'est ce qu'ils te faisaient ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus mais c'était très bizarre...Et horrible...

Maka commença a trembler sans savoir pourquoi et commença a paniquer, Soul la prit dans ses bras et la serra jusqu'à temps qu'elle se calme, ce qui fût le cas et elle se rallongea forcée par son arme, car elle était tombé malade et manque beaucoup de sommeil à cause de leur dernière mission qui avait durée 1 moi et avec son cauchemar ça n'arrange pas trop les choses.

Le jeune albinos, se retourna afin de la laisser dormir tranquillement après lui avoir donné un cachet contre la fièvre.

Le surlendemain, Soul fût réveillé par une Maka déchaînée car ils étaient en retard pour Shibusen, l'albinos allait demander a sa meister comment elle allait mais en voyant comment elle bougeait il en a conclu que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, il se leva en grognant comme a son habitude, s'habilla en vitesse et partir tous deux en cours, d'ailleurs qui commença avec Sein-hakase.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty et Liz proposèrent à Soul et Maka de jouer un peu au basket, vue que depuis 1 moi ils ne s'étaient pas vue, tous jouèrent pendant que Maka continuait à étudier, au bout 1h la jeune meister décida de rentrer à la maison car elle sentait que la fatigue arrivait a grand pas, elle se leva, dit au revoir a ses amis et rentra seule, elle avait préféré laisser son arme se détendre avec les autres et que les plats seraient prêt a être rechauffer pour lui, une fois à la maison, elle mangea et alla se coucher, aux alentour de 23h, Soul rentra sans faire de bruits, il ouvra la porte de chambre de Maka afin de vérifier que la jeune fille dormait bien et il alla se coucher après avoir manger.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans toute la maison, le jeune albinos se leva d'un bond et rentra franco dans la chambre de sa meister, elle ne cessait de dire pardon, elle a reparlait des hommes en noirs.

-NON ! ARRETEZ JE VOUS EN PRIS ! NON NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL PAR PITIER ! PARDONNEZ MOI ! PARDONNEZ MOI JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOUS DERENGER PARDON ! NON ENCORE LE LOUP !

-OI MAKA ! REVEILLE-TOI QU' EST CE QU' IL SE PASSE ! MAKA CE N'EST QU' UN CAUCHEMAR ! OI MAKA ! MAKA !

La jeune fille se reveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en pleure dans les bras de son arme.

-J'ai...J'ai encore fais le même cauchemar...mais...un peu different...J'ai...J'ai...

Maka se mit a trembler Soul la prit dans ses bras et décida de ne plus la lâcher, la jeune fille se mit a pleurer parce qu'elle en avait mare de faire le même cauchemar.

-Demain nous irons voir Stein pour voir s'il ne peut pas te donner quelque chose afin que tu puisse dormir tranquillement.

Celle-ci fit un signe de tête et commença a se calmer l'albinos la rallongea et partit en direction de sa chambre afin de pouvoir dormir car demain ils avaient cours.

1h après Soul entendit des bruit de pas qui entrent dans sa chambre, il se retourna et vit Maka à moitier endormi.

-Maka ? Qu'...Qu' est ce que tu fais ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as fais encore un cauchemar ?

-Non...Mais...Est ce que...Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ...? J'ai...J'ai peur de refaire un cauchemar...

-Heu...Se mit-il a rougir...Oui...Bien sure viens...

Il se décala et la jeune fille se coucha a côté de lui, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir, le jeune albinos la couvra avec sa couhette et s'endormi lui aussi sans demander son reste.


End file.
